


Pick Me Up

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves his bees, this is nothing but fluff, tired need need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds a tired bee what else would he do but help it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So it's scientific fact that a little sugar water can make a bee feel better. Just wanted to share that little tidbit. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are my own.

Castiel smiled to himself as he walked outside into the warm summer air. The sun was bright and shining down on him strongly. Today would be a great day to work on his garden. 

Where Dean had his car and Sam had his books....Cas had his garden. It was something he was very proud of. 

He'd spent weeks cleaning up the area he'd picked out for it. Cutting the grass, pulling the weeds... It was hard work but it was good. He'd created something on his own for the first time and he couldn't be happier with it. 

As he worked among his flowers he noticed a few bees drifting to and from as they picked up pollen. He couldn't help but stop to watch them and as he did he felt his smile grow wider. 

As he started back to work he noticed one bee in particular. It was still flying but more than once it would dip down, nearly hitting the ground before pulling itself back up. He felt bad for the little bee and wondered if he could help. 

Thinking back to the multiple books he'd read so far he remembered that many of them said bees could get tired. They'd gather too much pollen and have to rest. The books also said that a little sugar and water mixed together would be enough to help pick them back up. 

With a plan in mind he set to work on it. 

Very carefully and with the help of a leaf he picked up the now grounded bee and took it back to the porch. Once he was sure the bee wouldn't leave he ran back inside. 

Grabbing the sugar they kept next to the coffee pot he mixed a little bit of it with water in a small bowl, stirring until all the sugar was dissolved. When it was ready he took it and the spoon back outside. 

The bee hadn't moved much but every once in awhile it's wings would buzz slightly. 

Using the spoon he took a generous amount and placed it in front of the bee. It didn't move at first but with a little coaxing it soon started to drink. 

Castiel talked to it the whole time, urging it to drink more until it was better. When the bee was done he pulled the spoon back and watched with glee as the bee started to fly again, energized once more by the sugary water. 

It hovered for a few moments before flying around his head, zipping by him with a quick speed and a loud buzz. When it flew away he went back to work, humming to himself as he listened to the other buzz work next to him.


End file.
